Blueberry Scented Boy
by Bananahara
Summary: *Spoilers* Chihiro has just recently confessed to the class that he's a male, so is it wrong for Makoto to still have these strange feelings for him? / Oneshot. Naehiro.


My first time writing a Naehiro fanfiction! I've always thought these two would make the cutest pair. Honestly, I find it hard to ship either one of them with anyone else just because of how perfect they are together (laughs.) Anywho, I hope you all like this oneshot. (Male pronouns are used for Fujisaki.)

* * *

><p>The warm orange sunset bathed the classroom with it's soft and romantic light. Makoto Naegi sat alone at his desk, flipping through the pages of his notebook. He was currently attending the ever-so prestigious school, Hope's Peak Academy. Although he'd only been admitted for having 'good luck', everyone surrounding him had exceptional talents. Regardless of not possessing any notable talents himself, he still did his best to keep good grades.<p>

Makoto wasn't a particularly envious person. Naturally, he was amazed by everybodies talents, but he was also an extremely optimistic person. No matter how ice cold a person was, Makoto possessed the abilities to warm their hearts. He was just that kind of boy.

The sound of loafers clicking against the tiled floor could be heard just outside of the classroom. Makoto raised his head, and glanced at the door. Before anybody had even entered the room, the delectable scent of blueberries filled the air. The boy breathed in the soft air, and exhaled with a smile.

The sliding door opened slowly and petite classmate, Chihiro Fujisaki, took a step inside. Once he noticed Makoto in the room, his cheeks quickly flushed with embarrassment. He was the smallest boy in the class, and had a timid personality. Despite the fact that he wore a female uniform and looked like a girl in everyway, Chihiro Fujisaki was definitely a boy.

It wasn't long ago that Chihiro had admitted to his classmates that he was actually male. At first, the class had been in disbelief and laughed at the remark, but when Chihiro's head fell and he began to sob, everyone had apologized for being insensitive and promised not to expose his secret to the other classes.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry.. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Chihiro quickly murmured.

Makoto shook his head. He was rather fond of the other boy. In such a lively, and energetic class, he always enjoyed having such polite and quiet company. " No, it's fine. Did you forget something, Fujisaki-s.. er, kun?" (He still wasn't used to referring to the other as a male.)

The tiny boy smiled meekly and nodded his head. " I think I left my pencil case behind, so I came back to get it.. What are you doing here?"

" I was just finishing my homework for tonight. I find it easier to concentrate in the classroom than in my own room for some reason." Naegi responded with a small laugh.

"Really?" Chihiro tilted his head with curiosity. " That's probably because you're so popular, Naegi-kun! I always see people knocking on your door no matter what time it is."

Makoto's eyes widened slightly, and he could feel his cheeks burning up. " Aha.. I don't really know about popular, but.. Thank you. " he mumbled shyly.

Chihiro took a step forward. The scent of blueberries got closer, and Makoto continued to breath in the sweet scent. What was it about that smell that made him feel so flustered? It was such a girly fragrance, yet Makoto wanted to be near it. He wanted to continue to breath it in.

" It's true, though.." Chihiro added, with a slight pout in his tone. " I really admire you for getting along with everyone so easily, Naegi-kun.. You make it look so simple."

"Um.. Do I..?" Makoto asked, feeling slightly flustered by the other boys words. " B-But, you get along with everyone too, Fujisaki-kun."

A delicate smile graced Chihiros lips. " Not the way you do, though." he stated, before finally arriving at his own desk.

Even the simple way Chihiro smiled at him, and walked past was enough to make Makoto feel excited. It was an unusual feeling, and although it wasn't an unpleasant one, it made the boy extremely confused. Was it wrong to feel this way? After all, Chihiro had such an androgynous face and soft bouncy curls that gave him an adorable and girlish look. _Even his scent is like a girls, so it's not unusual to feel this way, right? It was only a few days ago that he revealed his secret, so maybe my head is just all jumbled with trying to get used to this, and stuff.. _

Makoto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of pencils hitting the floor. Chihiro stood at his desk with a look of embarrassment on his face. He kneeled down, and began to retrieve the items.

Without even thinking it through, Makoto quickly stood from his desk and began to help Chihiro.

" Oh, you don't have to.." Chihiro quickly mumbled in an embarrassed tone.

Makoto casually shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine, really." he paused for a moment, before noticing that the smaller boy was now gazing at the ground with shaky shoulders. " Hey, are you okay?!"

Chihiro covered his face with his hands, and shook his head as he sobbed quietly. _There's the scent of blueberries, again.._

" D-Did I say something wrong?" Makoto inched closer to the other boy, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"N-No..." Chihiro mumbled, as he moved his hands. A stream of tears flowed down his cheeks. He paused for a moment. " H..Hey, I'm sorry, Naegi-kun.."

Makoto felt his heart beat with panic. Had he said something wrong to him? He tried to think back, but couldn't remember having said anything unusual. " Sorry..? But you haven't done anything wrong.."

Chihiro bit the corner of his bottom lip and continued to sob.

"Fujisaki-kun, please tell me what's wrong. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you out, so please.." Makoto desperately added, as he made direct eye contact with the smaller boy.

"Eh.." Chihiro paused for a moment. His eyes widened in surprise at Makoto's direct words. He swallowed back before beginning to speak. " It's just that.. the way everybody s...speaks to me, and looks at me.. It's all changed so much these past few days.. I sh..shouldn't have said anything... Even the way you look at me, Naegi-kun.. I..It's so different, now.. I'm sorry.. You must think I'm really weird.." he concluded before bursting into a fit of sobs again.

Makoto's eyes widened at Chihiro's explanation. Had he really been treating him so differently? Of course, the news came as a shock to him but he had never intended to go as far as treating Chihiro like he were a different person. "Fujisaki-kun.. Please don't talk like this."

Chihiro shook his head, and quickly retrieved the rest of his fallen items. He shoved them into his pencil case and then stood quickly. " I sh...should go to my room anyways.. Um, good luck with your homework, Naegi-kun.." he stammered, before turning on his heels and jaunting forth.

Makoto lept up from his spot on the ground and grabbed onto Chihiros hand. "Wait, Fujisaki-kun! Please, let me talk." he stated in a firm, yet gentle tone.

" Wh-What is it..?"

" I don't think you're weird, Fujisaki-kun. In fact, I really admire you." Makoto began. He loosened his grip on Chihiros hand, and smiled bashfully. " You're really talented, and you're really smart too. I mean, I couldn't do even half of what you do, and you're the most selfless person I know. You're always helping out any way you can, and you're constantly smiling for the sake of other people." he took a deep breath. " And I should be the one who is sorry, Fujisaki-kun. You've been bottling in your emotions this entire time, and yet I never knew it. But you don't have to do that anymore. Everything is out in the open but.. I think you're more incredible than ever. So it's alright to cry if you're feeling uneasy about this. I know it can't be simple to let go of such a big secret. But you don't have to be afraid, because I'm here for you. And so is everyone else in class. They just need some time to adjust, that's all. I can assure you that nobody thinks you're strange."

Chihiros breaths became shorter the more he sobbed, and he struggled to keep standing straight. If it weren't for the support of Makoto's hand holding his, he may have fallen over already. " N..Naegi-kun.. b..but.. I lied to you all.. I wasn't honest a..and I should have been f..from the beginning, instead of causing all of this trouble.."

Makoto continued to smile. He leaned down slightly, making direct eye contact with Chihiro. " It's okay, Fujisaki-kun. You were scared. I understand that and you have nothing to be scared of. You haven't caused any trouble so please, just be who you are."

" I'm s...scared to be who I am again.. I'm s..so scared that people will hate me again.. That I'll just be made fun of b..because I chose to hide for so long." Chihiro mumbled into his sleeve.

Makoto extended his arms forward, and gently pulled the smaller boy into a hug. As he ran a hand through the petite programmers hair, he could smell sweet blueberries again. " There will be cruel people no matter who you are, sadly. But.. As long as you're happy then who cares? You shouldn't have to hide anymore. I like who you really are, Fujisaki-kun."

With a bit of hesitance, Chihiro returned the embrace. He gently sobbed into Makotos chest. His small fingers gripped onto the back of the taller boys sweater tightly. " R..Really..? You don't mind who I am..? You don't hate me..?"

" I could never hate you, Fujisaki-kun. You're really an amazing person, and I mean that." Makoto replied.

For the first time that afternoon, Chihiro gave a genuine smile to the other boy. His pink cheeks were highlighted by the beautiful afternoon sunshine glowing in through the windows. " Thank you, Naegi-kun.. Thank you.."

Seeing the sweet smile on the other boys face, Makoto felt slightly flustered himself. "I-It's nothing, really! H-Hey, I'll walk you back to your room, okay?"

Chihiro let go of the embrace, and wiped his tears away with his uniform sleeve. "Yeah.. I'd like that! Um, maybe you could stay for awhile and we could finish our homework together!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Makoto grinned as he grabbed his school bag from his desk.

Walking next to each other throughout the hallways, Makoto and Chihiro had almost looked like a nervous couple on their first date. They both wore large grins, their happy giggles sounding like chimes dancing in the wind.

The smell of blueberries followed them with every step they took. But Makoto didn't mind, because to him, the scent was the most wonderful he'd ever smelt.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? I hope so! Thank you if you really did read this whole thing! I felt a bit nervous writing it ;;;; but I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
